A Mishap
by Spaice
Summary: Simon sees people come and go, but none of them could aver be useful to him; could they?


**Because I think that Furnace is really too good for only 2 fanfictions (and because a friend thinks so too) I decided to write another one! That makes 3… Anyway, if you haven't read furnace before, you really should!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Furnace.**

All these years I've watched and waited, waiting for the time when they will come and save me from this horror. This place where innocent (and not so innocent, but that's beside the point) kids are sent here. Most of them have been framed for murder and I can sympathise with them; I wish that I could truthfully say that I empathise with them, but that wouldn't be true. I killed a man, whilst in the act of theft. It wasn't my fault; no, I can't say that, he had a gun and my instincts just took over.

I've seen them come as I've seen them go. Not one of them looked at all promising until, Scott; I think his name was, showed up. The blacksuits set their dogs on him. He didn't have a chance against those things, their muscles flexing, straining against their leashes until that moment where they were let free. They tore after him, dripping a trail of saliva behind, their eyes full of hatred and hunger. He nearly made it. He would have done, if he hadn't made the fatal mistake of looking back into their terrible eyes. They must have done something to him, because at that moment, he stumbled and tripped, staring in the eyes of that terrible beast one more time; one last time. I shrank back into the shadows, even though I knew it wouldn't harm me, couldn't sense me. I don't know how that works don't even care. It's not the same story with the rats though; they'll tear up anything and everything in their path, even out of it. The hole loomed threateningly above the monster, no, below it. Just what you could see was daunting enough, without knowing the terrors of what lay beneath it. That poor boy may have been lucky. He didn't even know what would have happened to him if he had survived that and the month's sentence in the hole. He would have been turned into something like me, maybe even worse than me. They could have turned him into one of _them_.

I step into the light, well, the lightest part of Furnace you would ever find probably, and study my arms, my legs, just to try to make sure that I am still human. The brief test fails to tell me what I want to know. I'm still like I was yesterday, what I have been like for however many years, maybe decades, maybe millenniums, possibly not even that. I gaze sadly at the ruined mess that used to be hands and feet, the mangled remains of my fingers, my toes, just to remind me, to keep me determined that I will get out of this Hell. I look up in surprise as I hear panicked voices. The cause of it is two boys running together. How they can muster the strength to even run, I don't know. Suddenly, I hear the reason; frenzied noises, that may be called barking. Those monstrous dogs come flying after them. One of them, Alex, I think I hear his companion calls him, turns round and I scream in my head, _No! Don't look at them_. He nearly stumbles and falls but then his companion picks him up, and I let out an involuntarily sigh. The dogs turn and growl in my direction and I shrink back into the wall. The two desperate boys pause for a split second as they come across the trap doors, wondering if it's a trap. _Just go!_ As if I actually inspired them, they nod in agreement and leap into a trapdoor each. Just in time. The slobbering beasts skid over the floor where the boys had been previously. I feel my heart skip a beat with hope and I nearly give away my position to the terrors and I see with widened eyes one of the dogs sniff towards me and I try to crawl backwards but the wall gets in the way. The impact, small as it may be, triggers a resounding crash and this time I know the dogs will not be fooled. Fortunately, or unfortunately if you didn't have my abilities, at that moment a rat advanced on the dogs. I could barely even watch as it dismembered it's victims with speed unknown even to the likes of me. I watch on in horror as it scratches at the latch of the trapdoor to the hole, opening it further and further with surprising intelligence. Without thinking, I growl and pounce, shredding the vile creature with nearly as much ferocity as it had the dogs. As soon as I had finished, tossing the bloody remnants to one side, I started to cry, the tears rolling down my cheeks as I sobbed to myself. _What have I become? Why did they have to pick me? Why couldn't I have gone right, so I could at least be unaware of my wrong deeds? Couldn't they have just thrown me into the incinerator like those others that went wrong?_ I smile a weak smile. _I hope they are okay._

**Aww, that went well! Please review! Even if you haven't read Furnace, I hope you enjoyed it as a story!**


End file.
